1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bit rate control, and in particular to a bit rate control apparatus and a bit rate control method thereof applied in a video conferencing system using TCP-friendly rate control.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a video conference is held by using a video conferencing system, the quality of the communication during the video conference may become significantly worse, such as freezed frame, mosaic-like block noise, network packet loss, video delay, asynchronization between video and acoustic signals, or frame dropping, if a fixed bit rate is used to perform video encoding and the video stream of the video conference is transmitted through the network. Therefore, there is a demand for a bit rate control apparatus applied in a video conferencing system to adjust the bit rate of video encoding for different network conditions, such that the aforementioned issues can be avoided and the quality of the video conference may become excellent.